Love Like This
by Tigran
Summary: The Rangers are in trouble... Can a wolf save them?


A Love Like ThisDisclaimer: The Characters with the exception of Alisson and Dr. Lita Kino are property of Saban. Dr. Lita Kino is property of Ellen Brand (Who I appreciate very much letting me use her character.) Alisson is my personal character and anyone who do so may use her if you would be kind enough to drop me a line stating it. The song "A Love Like This" is property of Blackhawk (Yes a country group). "The Change" belongs to Garth Brooks, and "Dare" belongs to Stan Bush and I do not know who else. This story may not be suitable for young readers, but than again parents should monitor this stuff anyways so there. Well I hope you enjoy it. A Love Like This by Tigran 

"Okay, thanks Alisson. Yeah I will talk to you later... Can't wait for you to come to Angel Grove. You'll love it here it always.... Yeah sorry, I forgot this is costing you a fortune. G'night." 

Katherine hung up the phone and plopped down on her bed still slightly annoyed. _Ugh. She is probably right I probably should give up on Tommy. I don't think I can care for him any more,_ she thought. Her sister was right he obviously wasn't that interested in her. _But who should I look at, everyone thinks I am nothing but an airhead._ Sighing, she couldn't stop the thought: _Even the other rangers._ 

"Katherine, please get ready for school." 

"I am Dad." Kat said lying. _God the last thing I want to do is go to school. I bet Alisson loves Switzerland._ 

"Katherine Hillard, don't make me come up there." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm ready." 

* * * 

Billy was walking into the High School for the first time since he graduated. _God, I feel like it's been forever since I have been here. I guess Mr. Caplan needed this anti virus bad,_ Billy though to himself glancing down at his watch. _Whoa, I am just in time he said he wanted it by third per-_ His thought broke off as he heard a thud coming from the girls bathroom. 

* * * 

Katherine felt horrible, she had just told Tommy she wasn't interested in him and that they would always be friends, the whole show. But what bothered her was he wasn't even fazed by it. She had asked Ms. Appleby if she could go to the restroom for a moment, as usual Ms. Appleby complied. Kat was now wiping the tears from here eyes. _I should have expected such an action, he-_ her thoughts where cut off by a strange voice. 

"Well, I thought I saw a nice looking blond bitch come in here!" Kat wheeled around to see a senior standing in the door with five friends. No one had to try hard to figure out what they wanted. 

_BITCH?_ was her only thought. The word filled her with anger so intense that she felt she could have taken all six of them. She was about to start a fight when she saw a flash in her mind, a jaguar was running across a grassy plain. "I am not a bitch I am a CAT!" She roared, almost literally. 

The comment seemed to confuse the group for a second. "I don't care if your a damned vampire bat. Get undressed." the leader ordered as he walked toward her. 

Kat taking advantage of the leader talking and not acting decided to act on her own. Remembering back to her karate classes she executed a perfect roundhouse kick. 

Falling down with an admirable thud the leader of the group became red with anger. "Your gonna pay for that!" 

"No." came an amazingly animal like growl, "You will apologize to the lady for being an ignoramus." The group turned to see Billy standing there behind them, he was obviously pissed off. 

"Oh, and just what are you gonna do about it wuss?" one of the others asked Billy. "Talk us to death?" 

"No, I am gonna permanently damage your personal genitals so bad that you will never be able to reproduce offspring." Billy replied managing to keep his cool. 

"What he say?" someone else asked. 

"I said, ahem, I am gonna kick your asses so bad that you'll never try to rape someone again!" and with that Billy lost his cool. Billy jumped on the closest punk and started beating him. 

Kat ran to help Billy, when some on grabbed her from behind. "I don't think so!" the first one snarled. He slapped Kat hard sending her to the ground, normally that might of sent her out for the count but not this time. This time she got up and engaged the leader in one-on-one combat. "Let's get out of here, the teachers surely heard this." the leader yelled and the group retreated. 

"Thanks Bill.... OH MY GOD, BILLY!" Kat scream as see ran to her unconscious friend. "OH, GOD. PLEASE BE OK, PLEASE!" She ran out of the bathroom and into the closest class and asked the teacher to call 911. 

* * * 

"Uh, where am I? Ow, my head hurts what happened?" Billy asked as he came to. 

"Shhh, you're in Angel Grove Hospitals ICU, and you have a bad concussion." a soothing voice told him, he recognized the accent. "You lost a lot of blood fighting those creeps for me thank you." 

"K-Kat, what are you doing here? How long have I been out? Where is everybody else?" Billy asked confused. Finally seeing what Kat herself looked like he added, "You look terrible." 

Kat seemed a little embarrassed by her looks. She knew she must have looked terrible with the busted lip and black eye she got from the fight, but still she tried to joke. "Gee thanks!" she exasperated rolling here eyes, feeling better when she heard Billy laugh a little. "But seriously, the others are out in the waiting room. I was the only non family allowed in because it was my fault." 

"No it wasn't." Billy replied. "If anything it's my fault, I lost control in there." 

Kat didn't know what to say, see had never seen Billy act so savagely before. _Was it because he finally got some action or was there something more to it?_ She looked back over to her friend and smiled, he was asleep again. Katherine smiled and bent down to give him a kiss on the forehead, then she left the room. 

* * * 

That night Kat was having trouble getting to sleep, she kept having this weird dream. She was with a guy named Tommy, not because she wanted to but because she had to. They were going into his house again, both of them went up to his room. He forced her down onto the bed and began removing her clothes. Kat screamed, she had to do this to protect her sister, but god it hurt. He was raping her, hurting her again and again. She was pleading but he just wouldn't stop. 

Kat woke up sweating, she barley remembered the dream. _I need to talk to someone about this. Tommy?_ That name brought a shudder. _No, Billy would understand better, I will just skip school tomorrow and see him in the hospital,_ she finished the thought and attempted to go back to sleep, but sleep never came. 

* * * 

Billy was lying in bed watching some show called "Beast Wars." _Interesting,_ he mused to himself, _robotic beings covered in organics to protect them from something called energon. A little far fetched but not near as cheesy as some of the monsters we have fought._ Billy was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't see Kat come into his room. 

"Aren't you a little old to be watching cartoons." she asked Billy jokingly, breaking his train of thought. 

"Ha, I was just interested in the CGI, Com..." he started the excuse. 

"Computer Graphics Imaging, I know Billy. Besides I just asked." She said giving Billy a sickeningly sweat smile. 

Billy's jaw dropped, "How did you know what CGI meant?" _D'oh, smart move genius not everybody is totally stupid you know. You probably just insulted her and yourself._ 

Kat laughed at Billy's expressions, "My sister has been into computers since she went to Switzerland, and she has told me a few things. And you're right most people around here wouldn't know what that was any ways". After a few minute she became solemn. 

"Are you all right Kat?" Billy asked his friend, concern was filling his voice, Kat wasn't a person who was usually sad. "It isn't those creeps from school again is it? Because if it is...." he finished the rest under his breath. 

"No it's not, Billy this may be an really personal question and you don't have to answer if you don't want to but..." 

"What? What is is Kat?" 

"Do you see anyone, a therapist I mean." 

The question shocked Billy, he considered saying no, but for some reason he felt as if he were about to cry. "Yes." he said, he meant for his voice to be strong but it came out as a whisper. "I do." 

"Could you give me his or her card, Billy." 

"Yeah, I can but why?" 

"Because I need to talk to someone about something." She replied meekly. "And you need your sleep, I will visit you when you get home okay?" 

Kat was about to leave when she heard Billy speak, "Kat wait a minute, I... I may not be a psychologist but, I have been through more than the others. Please talk to me. You're one of my friends, and besides that it's incredibly boring in here." he said the last part flippantly. 

Kat kindly rejected Billy's offer too talk and soon left the room. She either never noticed the worried look on her friend's face, or she chose to ignore it. 

* * * 

Billy was out walking for the first time since his release from the hospital and he was loving it. Having already stopping by Kat's house he tried to ask her how her appointment had gone but her parents said she wasn't feeling well and he could come back by tomorrow. The thought of Kat being sick distraught Billy a little but he figured it could have been natural. His thoughts dissipated as he came near a Wal-Mart, for some unknown reason he had a urge to go in and look for something, so he did. 

Later that night he was in a secret room that he'd built behind his closet. Billy was about to put his most resent purchase in a spot he had cleared for it, unfortunately he was stopped when he heard the whine of someone teleporting into his room. Hiding he decided to what til whoever it was had left, the room he was in was for his eyes only. 

* * * 

Kat teleported into to Billy's room both exhausted and angry, Looking around she noticed Billy wasn't in his room. _Hmm. I wonder where he is,_ she thought until she saw his closet light on. _Oh Billy, for being the brains of the group that was a stupid mistake._ She walked into the closet and was attacked. 

* * * 

Billy heard someone entering his closet. _D'oh! You left the light on idiot,_ he thought, and crouched ready to attack whoever it was coming in. He couldn't let anyone know about the room. Scrounging up every bit of courage he had he jumped at the intruder. 

"Ow!" he heard the ranger yell as her head hit the floor. 

"Kat? What the hell are you doing here?" Billy yelled as he realized who it was. 

Rubbing her head Kat sat up, "I came to see how you where doing... Hey what's that back there?" She asked looking at a light coming through a crack in the wall. 

"Uh, its nothing." Billy answered quickly becoming visibly nervous. 

Kat turned back and glared at Billy. "You wouldn't be trying to hide anything, would you Billy?" She said in a voice that would have under any normal circumstance melted him away. 

Sighing Billy realized that if he didn't give in she would probably just teleport into the next room, "I will show you what's back there if you agree not to tell anyone, got it?" Kat nodded an agreement and watched as Billy opened the door. 

Kat gasped as she entered Billy's secret room. _It's absolutely beautiful,_ she thought, looking at all the plants and the moonlight coming in through a skylight. Walking towards the back of the small room, she saw something even more spectacular. There was a shelf along the back row with models of every Zord the power rangers ever controlled, each below a picture of the ranger that piloted it, and above that, a picture of the person that was the ranger. At the end of each section of Zords was a model of the Megazord, and above that it is the picture of the team of rangers, and again above that, the group of friends. Her heart broke when she saw the Zeo section: everyone was there, even Trey. Everyone but Billy. 

Billy quietly left his little room and went to sit on his bed for a minute. _Maybe I did the right thing, she would have found out anyways. Besides she appears more than I originally thought,_ Billy was thinking to himself, and he just realized how tired he really was. _I will just close my eyes and wait for Kat to finish looking around..._ his thought drifted off as he fell asleep. 

Kat was about to say something to Billy when she realized that he wasn't in the room with her. Turning out all lights and closing all doors she came into Billy's room and smiled. Billy was laying on his bed asleep. _He is awfully cute like that,_ she thought but suddenly another thought came to her. _Oh my god, I am falling for Billy._ She knew the idea should have had some effect on her, but the only thing she felt was happiness. She sat down in chair next to his bed and fell asleep herself. 

Chapter Two: It Starts Anew 

Kat snuggled into her pillow trying to get comfortable. Her half asleep senses noticed something was different, the pillow was bigger more shaped. It also had a strange smell, a smell she liked. Suddenly she was wide awake. 

"Billy!" she yelled in surprise. 

Billy rolled over and groaned, seeing who was next to him he suddenly jumped up, face very red. "Uh, g-good morning Kat," he stuttered. "Umm, do you mind telling me how you got into my bed?" 

Kat looked thoughtful, "Maybe I sleepwalked, I have done it before but not since...." her voice trailed off. 

"Not since what?" Billy asked her, puzzled. 

Kat started to speak when the communicators did what they joked to be the Ranger theme song. "Kat here, what is it Zordon?" she asked speaking into the communicator. 

"Katherine and Billy please teleport to the Power Chamber," Zordon's voice boomed. 

Kat looked over to Billy and shrugged. "Come on." And the two disappeared. 

In the Power Chamber, Zordon was explaining the predicament the Rangers were in this time. All the Rangers where listening to Zordon with their undivided attention. All of them that was except for Billy, he kept staring at Kat. "God is she beautiful," he kept thinking to himself. 

Suddenly Jason, the Gold Ranger, spoke up. "Um Zordon, what's all this got to do with Billy?" 

Zordon looked down on those whom he had come to consider his children. "I am sorry to say that I am not sure if all of you will come back alive. Kampacko is the most dangerous creature I ever fought, and if it hadn't been for thge help of Dulcea, Ninjor, and two other Rangers, I would have died. Unfortunately we did lose two Rangers in that battle." Looking to Billy, he finished he little speech. "Billy, you will go home, but if something happens to the Rangers, you will choose who will take their place, and you will receive your rightful place as leader as well." 

Billy was stunned, him leader? But it came clear to him. Looking to Kat and Tommy he simply replied, "Guess one of you will have to survive so I don't have to lead." And with that he teleported home. 

Billy laid on his bed, his mind spinning with thoughts. _What if I lose Kat? If Tommy dies will I be a good enough leader? What if more than one of them goes, will I have to send for her? How will I explain to her my feelings for Kat?_ And for some strange reason he asked the last question aloud, "Where are you when I need you wolf spirit." Suddenly he heard a rumbling in his back room. _Who's there?_ he thinks to himself, alarmed. Suddenly he saw what was making the noise. 

Laughing so hard he fell back onto his bed; it should be scary, but the look on the toy's face when he walked out of the closet stroke Billy as hilarious. 

"Yeah, yeah. It's not the best body for me, but you glued down the WolfZord's feet to the shelf in here. Now how is it I get out of this wolf form and into the robot form this thing is supposed to have?" 

Again Billy roared with laughter, he realized that his animal spirit had taken the form of Wolfang, the toy he got at Wal-mart. Still giggling he answered, "Say 'Wolfang, maximize.'" As the wolf, did Billy laughed again. "It's about time you decided to help me," Billy told the wolfspirit/toy in a now serious tone. 

The spirit sighed, "Duh brain boy, you have to ask for help first." 

Billy was taken back a little by the things attitude. "Hey, aren't you supposed to be a nice, kind creature?" 

This time the wolf chuckled, "Boy, I am a spirit not an angel. Just be glad I have mellowed out some since I was a human." 

"Human?" Billy asked with a puzzled expression on his face. 

"You don't understand anything do you?" 

"I understand several aspects...." 

"Shut up, you are not learning. Anyways let me explain. All wolf spirits and those guided by them are part of the pack. When the human dies, he becomes a wolf spirit that guides another human of the pack. And the Wolf that guided you is reborn a human. Do you under stand Billy?" 

"I understand the concept but isn't it really beyond all comprehension?" 

The toy jumps up and down. "Finally you understand something. Now, why don't you go out there and save your friends butts before you're the only one left." 

Billy stuttered, "I-I cant. I don't have any powers." 

"Sure you do kid, look into yourself and repeat these words. Forces of nature and forest, powers of sun and day, make me a wolf here to stay." 

Billy repeated the words then howled. He looked down and he was morphing! His hands were the claws of the wolf, his armor seemed almost covered in fur. Walking over to the mirror he looked in it, his mask was shaped like a wolf's head. "Interesting," he muttered to himself. Billy almost leapt out of his shoes when he saw that the mask mouth moved as well. 

Billy felt the anger boiling deep inside of him. "Oh Kampacko, you will now face the Ranger of the Wolf." And with that he let out a long howl. 

Chapter Three: A New Ranger, An Old Friend, A Deadly Enemy 

The Wolf Ranger teleported down to the battle field where his friends and the new alien were having the fight of their lives. All fighting stopped as he landed on his feet. _Huh? Why are they all staring at me,_ He thought to himself. _Doh! Thats right, they never seen me in this suit before._ 

"Who the hell are you," roared Kampacko, angered by the interruption. 

Without realizing what he was saying he answered in two words, "The Wolf." 

The Ranger was taken aback by Kampacko's ugliness. The creature was easily seven feet tall, he was also half machine, half something else. There were blades extruding from every part of his body, and to say the least the thing looked very pissed. 

Kampacko simply laughed, "Ooh I am so scared! Rangers please help me fight the big bad wolf," he continued with sarcasm. 

The Ranger simply growled like a wolf and started fighting the alien while the other Rangers stood aside, dumbstruck. Finally Kampacko took off mumbling something about being humiliated, and the wolf Ranger walked up to the others. "That was prodigious!" 

Every one of the Rangers jaws dropped behind their helmet. "Billy!" all six of them cried in unison. 

Billy grinned as did his mask, "Yep in the flesh, fur, morph, whatever. Yo Wolf how do I power down?" 

The pink Ranger walked up to Billy, "Who?" she asked, confused. 

"I will elaborate in a minute," Billy replied, then he paused and said to apparently no one, "Okay, thanks." Powering down, the wolf Ranger was gone and Billy was standing in its place. Laughing, he managed to choke out the words, "Long story, let's go to Ernies for a smoothy." 

* * * 

Later all seven of the teens where at the juice bar going over the recent events. "Man, that is awesome. So you are saying that I can still morph without Treys staff?" 

Billy nodded to Jason, "Yep Aisha, and Kim can too, though I doubt they will want to." 

The others nodded in solemn agreement, then Kat asked a question that surprised everyone. "Well Billy, whens our first date? I mean we already slept together I think we need a real date." 

At that statement Billy turned so red that Ernie came over to the table to make sure he didn't need a doctor. "I-I really didnt think you wanted to be my girlfriend," Billy stammered. 

Adam let out a roar of laughter, "You guys slept together and you dont know if she wants to be your girlfriend? Earth to Billy!" 

While everyone was making fun of Billy, only Tanya noticed that Kat was giggling the whole time. "What is it?" she asked. 

Kat was trying to hold back her giggles, "That's all we did is really sleep. I teleported to his room and we started to talk, he fell asleep, and a couple minutes later I did too. And when we woke up this morning I was in his bed." 

Tanya gave Kat a quizzical look that made her start giggling again, "Yes girl, we both had our clothes on so nothing could of happened, although I do kinda wish something had happened." 

"KAT!" Tanya squealed so loud that the whole juice bar looked over to the table. "How could you think such a thing!" 

Snickering she replied, "Well it's a lot more fun than imagining Tommy." 

Tommy looked up at the sound of his name, "Are you two talking about me?" 

"Yes we are and I can assure you that it is not good," Tanya replied jokingly. 

Tommy gave the two his best puppy dog eyes, then smiled "Well okay." He and Kat had made admends a couple hours ago when she wasn't with Billy, and they both agreed to be friends. He knew he had been cold to her, but he still missed Kim. 

Just as the group began to depart and try to get home before dinner, Skull came running over to them. "Yo guys! There a monster in the main part of the city. We need you, like yesterday!" 

Rocky looked at Skull as if he lost his mind, "Us? Why would they need us?" 

Skull shook his head, "Look I know this may sound strange but I knew you were the Rangers ever since the... what did you call them... oh yeah, the ThunderZords. You wouldnt believe how annoying that tune on your watches are when you know the Rangers but can't help them." 

"Okay follow us, but be quiet," Billy told Skull as he led the group out into the hall. Handing his communicator to Skull he advised, "Use this. I will morph and teleport there that way." The others nodded and were off. 

* * * 

Upon landing in the Power Chamber, the Rangers immediately went to separate control panels while Skull gawked the place he teleported to. Walking around he didn't notice Zordon nor Alpha. 

"Greetings Skull," Zordon boomed in his normal voice. "And welcome to the Power Chamber." 

Skull started to stammer something but was cut off by Tommy, "Skull our sensors don't detect anything are you sure there was a monster?" 

"Yeah Tom, I am sure," he replied. Looking around again he asked, "Is this real?" 

Before anyone could answer Billy teleported in, and everyone knew it too. Everyone except for Zordon had to cover their ears to quiet down the growl of Billys teleportation. Jason walked up to Billy, "You think you can turn down the howl on your teleport, I think people in town believe there is a wolf out here now." 

"Um I will work at it. Jase, I've got one question though, why are you yelling?" 

"Sorry, it was just really loud." 

"Hate to butt in on things I have no idea about but, umm, you guys think you can do anything about that monster?" Skull interrupted the two. 

"Ay yi yi! I cant find anything though Skull!" Alpha cried running from panel to panel. 

That's when Skull noticed the little robot, "Great, you guys have giant robots, a small robot, and a giant floating head but you can't pick up the local TV station." 

All of the Rangers including Billy slapped their heads in disgust. 

Finally, after a while the Rangers where looking at the viewing globe watching the news. The monster was nothing like any others they had seen. Most other monsters had a hint of cheesiness to them. This one was obviously nothing but deadly. 

"Rangers, Kampacko has sent down the monster Noterion. He is capable of using any form of music to affect emotions." Zordon informed the Rangers. 

"So?" asked Rocky, "We have fought several monsters like this, what makes him so dangerous?" 

Looking almost sad, Zordon explained, "Kampacko can send all of his battle experience and knowledge to his creations, meaning each of them are far more dangerous than any we have faced." 

Jason turned to Billy, "You have some weapons in your lab for dealing with monsters of this sort don't you?" he asked. 

Billy nodded, "Affirmative. You guys go ahead and I will meet up with you." Turning to Kat he gave her a big hug, "Be careful I don't want to lose you now that I found someone. 

Kat nodded meekly, "I will," she replied. 

"Well guys guess what?" Tommy asked trying to be enthusiastic. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" 

"Zeo Ranger 1 Pink," Kat said rather unenthusiastically. 

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow," Continued Tanya half heartedly 

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue," Rocky said taking his turn and not enjoying it. 

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green," stated Adam, who looked like he was not looking forward to the fight. 

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red," Tommy yelled, attempting to keep the leadership in his voice, and failing miserably. 

"Gold Ranger Power," Jason said. Being the last to morph, and being the oldest member, he looked the most confident but even his voice wavered. 

As soon as the others teleported out Billy turned and faced Skull, "You are not to mention this to anybody!" Before Skull could reply Billy was gone in a howl. 

Skull turned to face Zordon, "Zarkon, whoops Zordon right? So the always act like that when they head off into a fight?" 

Zordon managed to hold his composure and not laugh when Skull mentioned Zarkon. _Oh if he only knew about some of the trouble Zarkon has caused the Voltron Force,_ Zordon thought back to the time when he was a Ranger, and the others had helped the Voltron Force and vise versa. He had wished several times that Haggar wasnt able to put up the dimensional barrier, but she had. _Now Back to the present times._ Zordon showed his own concern when answering Skull, "No. they are afraid, just as I fear for them." 

Skull remained quiet and wondered if for once the Rangers might lose permanently. 

Chapter Four: Music Can Be Murder 

Billy teleported into his workshop, and started looking through all of he previously built weapons. "Damn it, where is it?" 

"Wake up kid, you ain't gonna find it. And even if you did it wouldn't work." a gruff voice replied to Billy. 

Turning around Billy saw the wolf spirit again inhabiting the form of the toy he had bought. "What do you mean? He is nothing but a music monster ain't he?" 

The toy shook his head in disgust, "He is like nothing you ever fought before." Sighing he continued, "Go get your CD player and go use it against Noterion." 

Billy was obviously confused, "I thought you weren't supposed to interfere like this. What gives? How much do you really know? How...." 

The wolf interrupted Billy, "Your right we have rules, but there are times that they have to be broken and this is one of those times. And I know enough." 

"But..." Billy started again. 

"Kid go get your CD player and go save your friends before I chew your ass off with these teeth." Growled the wolf spirit/toy. 

Billy wanted to talk with his spirit more on the fact but decided it was a wise move to do as he was told. Walking into his room he quickly grabbed his CD player not caring what CD was in it. _You better have this thing ready Wolfy,_ he thought to himself as he contacted Zordon. "Yo big Z, I got what we need.... I think." 

* * * 

The Rangers attempts to stop Noterion was futile in every way. Not a single blow they landed on him hurt him, even the Zeo cannon had no affect. "Its time for a gold rush!" Jason called out as he brought Trey's golden ranger staff out of subspace and fired it at him. 

"You rangers are very pathetic indeed. I think its time for a song." the monster growled in a strangely musical voice. 

"Where the hell is Billy?" A very pissed Tommy asked the others. 

"Oh he won't be able to help you now." 

"Billy wont let us down!" Kat cried out. 

Not replying the monster simply began singing. 

My house burned down in a flash of thunder. My wife ran off with a one-legged plumber. My crops fell dead when the riverbed went dry. My dog got squashed by a pickup truck. My son ran away and got hooked on drugs. My daughter's knocked up by the class of '85. 

People say that life is good; It don't seem good to me. I'm lost without a paddle, And I'm headed up shit creek. People say that life is fun, But I don't know why. As far as I can tell, LIFE SUCKS then you die. 

The government dumps its toxic waste Right on top of my mother's grave. A team of experts say it won't do her no harm. But my sheep went crazy and killed my mule. I cut off my dick with a power tool Fixin' the hole where the meteor hit the barn. (And it hurt, too!) 

[People say that life is fair, But I can't take no more.] People say that life is good, But I just piss and moan. I got one foot on a banana peel, The other in the Twilight Zone. People say that life is fun, But I don't know why. As far as I can tell, LIFE SUCKS then you die. 

Let me hear some "yee-hah"s out there! 

I went to the store to buy some shells. My gun went off and blew the owner to hell. Now I'm sittin' here in jail, singin' this song. And one guy wants to cut me with a knife. Another guy wants me to be his wife. Hey, I wish they'd hang me before somethin' really goes wrong! 

People say that life is good, Give thanks for what you have. When all you have is nothin', Nothin' makes you glad. People say that life is fun, But I don't know why. As far as I can tell, LIFE SUCKS, then you die. 

I said, people say that life is fun, But I don't know why. As far as I can tell, LIFE SUCKS, LIFE SUCKS, LIFE SUCKS, then you die. 

Let me hear some "yee-hah"s out there!" "Do you powerless rangers understand the point of that song?" Noterion gloated over the demorphed rangers. 

Crying, Jason nodded solemnly. 

"Oh what does it mean then?" 

"It means what ever we do we cant win." Tommy answered with his head in his hands sobbing. 

Just then Billy teleported in unmorphed. He walked up to Noterion with nothing but a boom box. "Billy get away!" Kat yelled trying to hold back her own tears, "We can't win. Even if we do why bother, some other alien is gonna come and try again. Eventually we will lose so why bother." 

Billy looked at all his friends in disgust, "What's with you, We are the Power Rangers. We never give up! Now listen to this!" Billy turned on his radio. 

Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered And there's nowhere to turn You wonder how you keep going Think of all the things that really mattered And the chances you've earned The fire in your heart is growing You can fly, if you try leaving the past behind Heaven only knows what you might find 

Dare - dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare 

Everybody's trying to break your spirit Keeping you down Seems like it's been forever But there's another voice if you'll just hear it Saying it's the last round Looks like it's now or never Out of the darkness you stumble into the light Fighting for the things you know are right 

Dare - dare to believe you can survive The power is there at your command Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive It's time to take a stand And you can win, if you dare 

Dare - dare to believe you can survive You hold the future in your hand Dare - dare to keep all of your dreams alive The power is there at your command 

Dare - dare to keep all your love alive Dare to be all you can be Dare - 'cause there is a place where dreams survive And it's calling you on to victory Billy looked over to his friends relived, they had a new vigor. "Come on guys we can beat this little piece of organic waste." Reaching down again he turned on the song to help his friends. 

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" All the rangers shouted in unison. 

"Gold Ranger Power!" 

"Zeo Ranger 4 Green!" 

"Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow!" 

"Zeo Ranger 5 Red!" 

"Zeo Ranger 3 Blue!" 

"Forces of nature and forest, powers of sun and day, make me a wolf here to stay." 

"Zeo Ranger... hmph...." All the rangers turned to see Noterion holding Kat. 

"Turn off the boom box and demorph or else this one gets it." Noterion growled at the others. 

"Mumph, hump mum!" Kat tried to yell. 

Billy turned off his stereo and demorphed, "Fine now release her." He commanded. 

"In your dreams! She will become a warrior of Kampacko!" And with that he disappeared with Kat. 

* * * 

She was back in Australia at age 5, her 3 year old sister was in bed, and her father was in the living room looking over his days work, but where was her mother. Something came crashing through the door, it was her mother! Those things following her they where nothing but light! Her mother enveloped by the creatures. The next day she asked her dad said she was captured by the army. But why? 

* * * 

Noterion watched in pleasure as Kat writhed around in her chains. He knew what was going on inside her head, smiling he channeled Kampacko's mental energy into her. 

* * * 

"I am going to the toy store okay sis?" Alisson asked her big sister. 

"Yes just please don't pick out any expensive Transformers, Dad didn't give me any money today." Kat answered her younger sister. 

"Okay!" Alisson replied as she bounced over to the toy store. Katherine smiled as her sister bounced of to find another robot to add to her collection. Its been ten years since her mom disappeared and Kat was surprised at how well her sister has taken it. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind startling her, "TOMMY!" she growled. "How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone I am not interested in you." 

"I don't give a fuck if your interested or not, you will come to my house tonight when my parents aren't home." Tommy growled at her. "In your dreams jerk, I will not have anything to do with you." 

"Oh? Is that so? Well lets just see, while your in school my boys will be having some fun with your sister." Tommy smiled cruelly at Kat. "You wouldn't.... Yes you would you fucking asshole!" 

"Oh yes I most definitely would. Now you will see me tonight won't you?" 

Kat bowed her head in defeat, "Yes I will be there tonight." 

Later that night Tommy started in on her. He pushed her down and tied her to the bed so she couldn't struggle. Kat was in pain, he was hurting her so much, so very much. She didn't remember how she got home but she was glad it was over, or so she thought. She was forced to let him hurt her every day until her family moved to America. 

* * * 

Kampacko was now down in the dungeon watching Kat, Interesting, she is much tougher to crack then her mother was. No matter, she will soon be my queen, and if not my pleasure slave. And with that thought Kampacko increased his mental powers even more. 

* * * 

"Welcome my dear." a strange voice emitted from the darkness all around Katherine. 

"Who are you, where am I?" Kat asked out scared, she had just moved to Angel Grove. She remembered unpacking in her room and suddenly here. 

A evil looking woman stepped out of the shadows, "I am Rita Repulsa, and you are in the Dimension of Change." 

Her curiosity getting the better of her the girl couldn't help but ask, "What the heck is the Dimension of Change?" 

The evil woman smiled, "The Dimension of Change, my dear, is the place that will turn you from a cute little innocent girl into a worker of my evil." 

"What do you mean... AHHHHHHHHH.... Ohhh mmmm." Kat yells of pain turned into moans of pleasure as Rita touches her staff to Kat. 

"My darling little girl, those bad experiences you had in Australia will be just what I need to turn you into an instrument of evil." Rita laughed. 

Kat couldn't hear Rita, she was reliving the pain of being raped but suddenly it began to have a strangely good feeling to it. Kat couldn't resist; her mind began to turn dark, she was wanting more pain, to cause pain to others, because to her, pain was pleasure. 

More Than Meets the Eye "I am going after her!" Billy told everyone. 

"Sorry dude but as leader of the Power Rangers I can't let you go alone, you have been out of action to long." Tommy said sadly to his friend. 

"I am afraid it is not your choice young one. He must go or else all will be lost." 

"Huh? Who said that?" Tommy asked hearing an unfamiliar voice. 

"I did young one." 

"Who are you?!" Tommy yelled getting very angry. 

"Who is who?" Skull asked, "I didn't hear anything did you guys?" 

All of the rangers, except for Tommy, shook their heads. 

"It doesn't matter who I am, it just matters that you follow your heart." 

Tommy was still confused but decided that the voice was right, "Okay Billy, you can go but where are you going? We don't know where his base is." 

Skull piped up for the first time in a while, "I think I might know where the base is, either that or Pyramidas." 

All the ranger gathered around Skull again, surprised at how much they didn't know about him. Finally Billy began to get impatient, "Well, where is it?" 

"Um...." Skull began, "It's right on top of the Angel Grove Hospital." The Rangers just stared at Skull as if he was a ghost, "Well I... I kinda go up there to be alone at times since my mom works there. Well anyways, the hatch to the roof won't open, and I know by looking from another building that it didn't look like anything was there." 

Billy began to think, _Hmm interesting, Skull could possibly be right._ "Skull." 

Skull looked up a little surprised "Um, yeah?" 

"You do realize that you are in great danger knowing who we are don't you?" When Skull didn't answer Billy continued, "I am going to put you in more danger but I need your help to locate Kampacko's base. Will you help me?" 

Skull didn't even wait a second, "I would be honored to help. Whatcha need me to do?" 

* * * 

Later on top of the building next to the Angel Grove Hospital Billy and Skull stood. Billy turned and handed a strange looking gun to Skull. Skull however shook his head, "Whoa, I don't do guns. I may be a punk but I don't kill." 

Billy shook his head, "You don't have to worry, this is just an Ion Particle Accelerator." 

Skull chuckled, "IPA, at least its not I! C! P!. What is an Ion Particle Accelerator anyways?" 

Billy shook his head and laughed, Skull was actually pretty fun to be around. "This one is really a receiver. The other one we will set up will be a transmitter," pointing to his laptop he continued, "The other one will shoot out a transmitting Ion Particle beam to register the integrity of the shield output and and frequency, allowing me to detect a way inside." 

"Huh?" Skull asked confused. 

Billy blushed a little, he hadn't technobabbled in a while. "Um... sorry. The other one shoots the shield, gathers the info and this one retrieves it and the computer tells it to me." 

"Well why didn't you just say that to begin with." Skull asked, understanding. 

Billy began, "Well my anxiety level increase I tend...." He cut off after receiving a look from Skull. Composing himself he started again, "When I am nervous I start to techno-babble again." 

After fifteen minutes Billy and Skull managed to get the first IPA in position and connected to the lap top. "Whew, hope it doesn't take this long to get the other one set up," Skull commented as his stomach growled. "I haven't eaten in what seems like forever." 

Billy noted that he was hungry as well, "Okay, lets go to the Power Chamber and have a piece of one of the energy bars and then get back to work." 

Skull looked at Billy as if he where insane, "An energy bar! I could go for a five course meal right now." 

The other boy couldn't help but snicker, "You haven't eaten one of Alpha's energy bars." As they teleported off the building Skull was still doubtful. 

* * * 

Three hours later after they had finished setting everything up Skull started complaining about his stomach hurting, laughing Billy scolded him, "I told you not to eat two whole bars." 

"But each bar was only six inches long!" Skull started but had to stop to vomit. Billy wasn't smiling anymore but he continued, "Now you see why I only ate half of one bar." 

Skull nodded weakly and settled back to relax when the laptop beeped. "Got it!" Billy yelled excitedly, but his smile quickly disappeared replaced with a frown. 

"What's wrong?" 

"The energy required to faze the shield is much more than I can throw at it at once. Take a look." Billy showed Skull what the readings where saying. 

With out a word Skull bent down and picked up a large piece of loose gravel, turning to Billy he stated quietly, "Please do not tell anyone about what you're about to see." 

Billy could do nothing more than nod in total confusion. _What could he be possibly hiding?_ 

Skull looked at the rock for about twenty seconds, as he did the rock glowed with an intense red hue. Skull took careful aim at the invisible ship and threw. The explosion was so minute that it could hardly been seen, yet the ship suddenly appeared. Billy looked over to Skull who was walking away. "Go Billy, I will explain later." 

Billy nodded and teleported in the ship but his thoughts where still on Skull, _He is definitely more than meets the eye._ 


End file.
